User blog:JD123456/Just Dance Quiz S1: Do You Know Just Dance the Best?
Hi it's JD123456 DO NOT COPY MY IDEA I am making a game shows called JD Quiz each week I will make a quiz and the lowest score will be voted out. For this season I will allow 12 Contestants and 1 Wildcard making a total of 13. Premiere date 1 week after we have all contestants. To be casted PM me or put a message on my wall first in first served! Also If it feels like I am copying Survivor I apoligize as I am not! Have fun! Cast! ' Sandra (Master Hydraffe) - ELIMINATED WEEK 7 Bunnylove14 - ELIMINATED WEEK 8 TimTam (DC) - ELIMINATED WEEK 5 JD4SURVIVOR - QUIT WEEK 6 DanceGuy151 - ELIMINATED WEEK 8 Floris.somers - ELIMINATED WEEK 1 Trexy821 - ELIMINATED WEEK 4 JacktheCREEPER79 - RUNNER-UP PewDieFern - THIRD PLACE SonGotan25 - ELIMINATED WEEK 5 ILoveHarley - WINNER GetLuck - ELIMINATED WEEK 9 Cheese1856 - ELIMINATED WEEK 2 Averages! Weekly Chart OUT = Eliminated LOW = Bottom 2/3 HIGH = Top 2/3 IMU = Immunity BTM 2 = Bottom 2 Week 1 Welcome contestants to JD Quiz every week 1 or 2 quizzes (depending on the week). Will be posted here! You are to take the quizzes (DO NOT CHEAT!). Each week the person with the lowest score will be eliminated or be in the bottom 2 with the person with the second lowest score. The highest scorer will be given immunity in the first 3 weeks! But you want to get all the questions right because if you make it to the Grand Final the person with the lowest average will be 3rd Place!. You have 4 days to complete the quiz if you miss out you will eiether be in the bottom 2 or eliminated! Quiz 1 will be posted shortly! 5 of you did the quiz (that i know of) but i have done the same quiz on this link can you do this quiz instead of the other one i apologise www.quizyourfriends.com/take-quiz.php?id=1506240447099649&lnk& '''ELIMINATION NIGHT! (25/6/15) ' Welcome you have all taken the quiz but sadly one person is about to be eliminated! You all got at least 1 question right! now the winner this week and the person who gains immunity is... ..... ..... ..... SANDRA on 100 Points Congratulations. Even though other people got 100 MH did the quiz first so good luck next week. Sandra you will still have to do the quiz even though you are safe next week! Now for the Elimination! Eliminated this week is sadly 'Floris.somers on 40 points! ' '''Next weeks quiz will be posted in 1-3 Days Good Luck! Week 2 Quiz will be posted soon GOOD LUCK Here is the quiz www.quizyourfriends.com/take-quiz.php?id=1506260331483792&lnk& good luck don't forget each question matters! let's try finish this one soon so that we can get closer to the Grand Final! You have 4 days now GO! ELIMINATION NIGHT (29/6/15) ' Welcome to elimination night where sadly one more person will leave the game! :( But the winner this week is ILoveHarley on 100 points! who has gained immunity well done! ILoveHarley even though you have gained imunnity you will still have to do the quiz! Now for the Elimination! Sadly eliminated this week is '''Cheese1856 who did not take the quiz! ' Next week there will be a bottom 2 where the bottom 2 scorers will be in a vote against the people who are safe make sure you do your best! '''Next quiz will be posted in 1-3 Days! (make sure to check daily on this blog!) Week 3 Next quiz will be posted soon! Here is the quiz good luck! and don't forget there is a bottom 2 this week! www.quizyourfriends.com/take-quiz.php?id=1507010438188697&lnk& ELIMINATION NIGHT (3/7/15) Welcome to elimination night where another will leave the competetion. This week there will be a bottom 2 where the people who got the lowest scores will be voted against the people who are safe and VOTE TO ELIMINATE. Now for the winner of this week the winner of this week is ... ... Is JacktheCREEPER79 well done but next week you won't have to take the quiz as there is a twist next week! And an announcement Immunity has been extended to Week 5 so Good Luck! Now for the Bottom 2 The Bottom 2 this week are ... ... DC Hooke & DanceGuy151! To vote either PM me or if you want to make things easier Comment or Put something on my wall! You have 2 days to do so! '''(Suggest other ideas if you have any!) if you are not in the game please do NOT vote Week 4 Hello everyone sorry for this taking so long anyone last week there was no elimination due to some errors. So next week there will be a double elimination this week there is a twist YOU ARE IN CONTROL! You guys will be making the quiz to strategize to have immunity The best quiz wins immunity and then the remaining do the quiz. Immunity will not be judged on your score eiether. Please put your quizzes in the comment section below and use the website Quiz your Friends and title it JD Quiz: Week 4! Thanks and good luck you have 2 days to make and put your quizzes in the comment section Thanks! Hello everyone as you know there can only be one winner for the quizzes i only recieved 2 and they were from '''DanceGuy151 & PewDieFern! only one of the quizzes will be featured. They were both very good but i found that this quiz was a little bit more competitive and strategic and that is DanceGuy151 well done you recieve immunity and do not have to do your quiz Good Luck to everyone else. If you have already taken the quiz take it again. http://www.quizyourfriends.com/take-quiz.php?id=1507090149314556&end& (DanceGuy151's Quiz) You have 2 days to take the quiz! Good Luck ELIMINATION NIGHT (12/7/15) ''' Hello everyone as you know tonight is elimination this week the twist was make your own quiz and DanceGuy151 won that. But tonight 1 more will leave now 2 did not do the quiz and i have come to this decision to make this fair. I am going to make a BTM 2 quiz as '''Trexy812 and GetLuck did not do the quiz the quiz will be up in a few hours if neither of them finish the quiz i will eliminate one based on there perfomances in the last couple of weeks. They have 24hrs to take the quiz! www.quizyourfriends.com/take-quiz.php?id=1507122345108322&lnk& - No one else to take quiz until week is finished GetLuck & Trexy821 ONLY Eliminated is Trexy821 who has not taken the quiz but has had the worst performance during the weeks compared to GetLuck. Eliminated - Trexy821 Week 5 (Double Elimination) Hey everyone! This week it will be back to normal lowest score is eliminated but the lowest average through the last 5 weeks will also be eliminated averages will be posted at elimination night. Good Luck! Quiz posted soon Sorry for the wait i had school on so Good Luck here is the quiz www.quizyourfriends.com/take-quiz.php?id=1507200317419299&lnk& Don't forget about the double elimination lowest average over the last 5 weeks and the lowest score are eliminated Good Luck! You have 1-3 days to finish before elimination! ELIMINATION NIGHT (24/7/15) ''' Hello everyone sorry for the wait! But immunity for the last week goes to '''JacktheCREEPER79! Well Done! First eliminated tonight though is Tim Tam! 'on 70 Points! this week was really close. Now for the second elimination the second elimination will be by the averages i have done them all and 2 have the same which are '''DanceGuy151 & SonGotan on 6.8! ' Now to eliminate this person fairly i am going to eliminate the person who has got the most LOW's and if the person has got any high's! I have just looked and DanceGuy151 has immunity so sadly '''SonGotan25! is eliminated! I hope to see you both back next season as you were both great contestants! Next quiz posted soon! Eveyone's averages are at the top! ''' Week 6 Sorry for the wait guys! Here it is Good Luck! and you know the drill 1-4 www.quizyourfriends.com/take-quiz.php?id=1507290104418540&lnk& '''ELIMINATION NIGHT (2/8/15) Soz for the wait everyone so this week there has been some news. Instead of a proper elimiantion a contestant has sadly quit the game JD4SURVIVOR! So this week no elimination! But the winner is PewDieFern! on 100 Points congratulations! Now some people have been asking about Season 2! I've have decided to take a mini hiatus not too long about 1-3 weeks after the show has ended to do some creative changes as i feel like this season hasn't been very well planned. I'm open to feedback and what i can and should improve on. I'm also looking for a creative partner to help me with new ideas on the show! Thanks everyone! Week 7 I apologize for the wait i've had school i will try improve my timing! here it is and a heads up. TWIST NEXT WEEK! you have 1-3 days www.quizyourfriends.com/take-quiz.php?id=1508080319501825&lnk& ELIMINATION NIGHT (12/8/15) Hey everyone soz for the wait again! And also there is some more info about Season 2 at the end of this blog! Anyway back to the game this week there will be a bottom 2. Hopefully it will work better than last time! Lol. So this week the bottom 2 are Sandra & DanceGuy151! '''Good Luck! But this week instead of it being a quiz battle it's gonna be a vote battle. You will be able to vote strategically! You have 48hrs email me at '''jojojaffa2019@icloud.com! '''Let the voting begin! So i recieved 5/7 votes but there was a majority so there votes wouldn't make a difference! So i didn't tell you the twist i will be revealing the votes + your reasons! So here we go! '''Vote 1 - JacktheCREEPER79 - Sandra - 'Because he has a higher average and is a bigger threat to everyone!' Vote 2 - Sandra - DanceGuy151 - No Choice Vote 3 - DanceGuy151 - Sandra - No Choice Vote 4 - Bunnylove14 - Sandra - 'He is a huge threat' ' '''Vote 5 - PewDieFern - Sandra - No reason said ' ''Sandra - 4/5 Votes - Eliminated '' ''DanceGuy - 1/5 Votes '' Sadly we are saying goodbye to the amazing '''Sandra! You are a huge competietor and we hope to see you back next season! And speaking of next season if you would like to be on the next season of JD Quiz please apply HERE ! I promise next season will be bigger, better and will have more twists! Week 8 (Double Elimination) (Duo Week) Hey Guys so this week there will be a double elimination and a twist! This week i randomly put you in pairs and i will add your scores the team with the lowest combined score are eliminated! #DanceGuy151 & Bunnylove #PewDiePie & GetLuck #JacktheCREEPER79 & ILoveHarley www.quizyourfriends.com/take-quiz.php?id=1508160109316806&lnk& ELIMINATION NIGHT (19/8/15) Sadly tonight we will be saying goodbye to 2 contestants. This week you worked with a parter and everyone did well! In 1st Place we had JacktheCREEPER79 & ILoveHarley on 190! 'But in last place sadly by 20 points '''Bunnylove14 & DanceGuy151 you are eliminated! '''You have done so well to make it this far and we can't wait to have both of you back for Season 2! Week 9 (Semi-Finals) I apologise for the week gap! Good Luck to the Top 4 www.quizyourfriends.com/take-quiz.php?id=1508292002167797&lnk& 1-3 Days To Complete! '''ELIMINATION NIGHT (3/9/15) ' Congrats to the Top 4 Contestants but tonight we have a SHOCK ELIMINATION but the first person into the grand final is ... ... ... 'JacktheCREEPER79 '''congrats! Our second Grand FInalist is ... ... '''ILoveHarley! '''congratualtions our bottom two tonight are '''PewDieFern & GetLuck ' missing out on the grand final by 30 Points is... ... ... 'GetLuck on 70 Points!!! Sadly you have missed out on the Grand Final we can't wait to see you in Season 2! ' Congrats 'PewDieFern '''you are our 3rd Grand Finalist. '(DONT FORGET TO LOOK AT THE OFFICIAL SEASON 2 PAGE) ' Question: Should we make a JD Quiz wiki like Survivor? Week 10 (Grand Final) Sorry for the wait good luck Top 3! But this quiz is about JD Quiz not Just Dance! Sooooo have fun! www.quizyourfriends.com/take-quiz.php?id=1509132038408064&lnk& So you all got 100 Points! Well Done. But it's crunch time who is the winner? First of i'd like to say congrats and i can't wait to see all three of you back next season. Now i know you want to know who third place is so Third Place on an Average of '''4.2 is PewDieFern! '''Thanks for playing! We will see you back next season! Now the winner by an average difference of '.5 '''is... ... ... ... ... #Troll .... ... '''ILOVEHARLEY on 2.1!!! Congratulations and JacktheCREEPER congrats on 2nd Place with an average of 2.6! Thanks everyone for playing and don't forget to check the new jdquiz.wikia.com! See you guys in Season 2!